Library Session
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: After hours of endless studying, an incredibly bored Videl and Erasa, wanting to liven up their moods, decide to tease their tutor. [One Shot] [GohanXVidelXErasa] COMPLETE


**Author's Note: Hey there. Just another bit of smut I wanted to write.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Dragonball Z**

 _ **Golden Age**_

 _Library Session_

Up on the second floor of _Orange Star Highschool's_ main building, in the quiet study area of the institute's library, the young half-Saiyan hero Son Gohan and his two classmates Videl and Erasa were locked in a very intense study session. This being the central hub for all information and resources circling in and around the facility, the trio were hoping to get a lot of work done during what was currently their free period for the afternoon.

The academy students were currently working on their literacy assignments, which were analysis-based essays focusing on one of the three films their class had been studying over the course of the last few weeks. With report structuring and referencing being the key to their success in this area, the three friends were knuckling down with all of their will and brainpower to get this thing done.

Well… two of them were anyway.

While Gohan was more than capable of writing an essay like this in his sleep, the two girls who were accompanying him to this particular study cram weren't so confident. Videl, who was more or less shooting above par in the grades department, wanted to pass this assignment with flying colors and earn points towards her final mark. In order to do so, she was now relying on the intimate knowledge and gentle guidance of her half-Saiyan boyfriend to help her in understanding the more complex jargon of their assessment. Erasa on the other hand had average grades and abilities, and was depending on Gohan for the exact same reason.

 _That_ … and both of them also just wanted to be as close to their respective crush and love-interest as much as possible.

Anyway, since Videl and Erasa were in the process of wrapping their heads around the university-written form of the document they were expected to write, Gohan was working double-time to make sure both of them were getting equal amounts of help. They'd already spent the last hour going over the topics and questions together, sub-dividing information into categories, and aligning each paragraph with the appropriate sources. Needless to say, by the time the clock ticked over to quarter-past two, the girls were already starting to feel the strain of crushing pressure and boredom.

Breathing a heavy sigh and flicking one of her pigtails over her shoulder, the noticeably burned out Videl stared down at her draft paper with an aloof expression on her face, wishing more than anything that the work in front of her would just disappear. Maybe if she stared at it hard enough the paper would be able to write itself and she could go about planning what she really wanted to do with Gohan for this coming weekend. If she was lucky perhaps they'd be able to go out to the local theme park or have another training session up at Mount Paozu…

" _Or a good romp in his bedroom when the rest of his family is out."_ It was this sudden thought that jolted Videl out of her reverie and had her look ahead of her in surprise. Upon which she then blushed a deep shade of pink and glanced back down at her essay frantically. _"Whoa. Where did that come from?"_

Obviously she was worked up to the point that her hormones were starting to get the better of her. The stress and boredom she was experiencing from working on this paper was stirring up a bunch of other sensations and chemical signals in her body, which were now gradually bubbling to the surface in the form of impure suggestions. Feeling certain parts of her anatomy heat up and tense under the uneasiness of not doing anything for a certain period of time, the girl then took a deep breath and attempted to calm her jumbled nerves.

A part of her wanted to get out of this damn place and go do something active, while another part of her wanted to do the same thing only… to get out of this damn place and do something fun… with Gohan.

Looking across at him again, the raven haired young woman couldn't help but smile.

She'd been best friends with the demi-Saiyan ever since they'd met at the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_ and over the last seven years a lot of things had happened to them. In that time she was able to get to know the spiky haired mountain boy, train with him, meet his family, study alongside him, and share countless precious and intimate moments with him and his friends. It didn't take long for their strong friendship to evolve into something deeper and soon Videl was unable to deny the fact that she had fallen madly in love with the Saiyan.

He was truly a one of a kind. Friendly, compassionate to a fault, outgoing, and dare she say after watching him grow over the years, he'd definitely become a real charmer. The guy could throw scenes and stories your way and make you laugh in the most unexpected of ways, which made his appeal and charisma all the more irresistible. Hell, he'd even managed to attract the attention and affections of her childhood friend Erasa, which made proof of his magnetism all the more noticeable.

Furthermore, after seeing him more times with his shirt off than she could count, he was certainly not disappointing in the physical department either. After the first time Videl saw the boy without his regular clothes on at the beach, the girl realized she was no longer just attracted to his personality. She'd also become physically attracted to him, to the point that the Saiyan had become the prime product of all her fantasies and midnight follies in the years to follow.

It was the same situation here.

Images of her and her boyfriend engaging one another in several inappropriate and salacious activities started filtering into Videl's brain, prompting the girl to press her thighs together uncomfortably and tap her foot against the floor in rhythm. Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear in an effort to conceal the fact that she was getting turned on, the girl then looked across at Gohan curiously.

Seeing his handsome face locked completely in his work, his delicious, thick neck arched in a casual and innocent manner, and his muscular body framed almost teasingly in that tight white shirt of his, caused even more graphic thoughts to flood into the raven haired girl's head. The combination of flashes had the butterflies take flight in her stomach and prompted the girl to lick her lips hungrily.

" _Mmm… he looks so good right now,"_ Videl thought, unable to ignore the flush of heat throbbing in her center.

Realizing that she was rapidly losing control of her body and knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate on studying anymore so long as she was feeling like this, with the most attractive man in the world sitting so close to her, Videl resolved to do something about it. After being stuck in here for the better part of the afternoon, the raven haired tomboy hypothesized that her boyfriend was getting a little bored as well, only he was better at hiding it. She just needed some way to prove it.

At that moment the crime fighter was suddenly struck by a very wicked idea and, after chewing on the end of her pen in brief contemplation and glancing around the room to see if anyone else was nearby, leered discreetly at her boyfriend.

Erasa, experiencing the same levels of boredom and annoyance as her best friend, was also struggling with the job of trying to keep still. Shuffling in her seat and tapping her pencil against the side of her head irritably, the blonde bombshell exhaled heavily and spared a glance across at Gohan too.

For the past few years Erasa had been battling with her own desires for the young man. Ever since her best friend introduced her to the mysterious boy from the mountains the blonde had been swept up by the teen's innocent country boy mannerisms and cute exterior. Initially she thought it was just a crush that would wear away after some time. But as the months passed and she slowly got to know the Saiyan, the more she started to fall for him. It wasn't long until the blond had fallen head over heels for Gohan and, just like her best friend, was doing everything she could to try and get him to notice her and take their relationship a step further.

But the teen was just so bloody dense and too damn noble to acknowledge their advancements, which made the act of attracting his attention both frustrating and fun at the same time. The fact that he and Videl had decided to make their relationship official made it even more tempting.

" _Gohan-kun,"_ Erasa thought and breathed a sigh of delight, a warm smile forming on her lips.

Her half-Saiyan hero was hard at work, diligently scribbling notes across his essay draft and making small amounts of corrections here and there. As she observed the young hero from her place directly beside him, quietly admiring his smile and the strong lines of his face and body packed into that office chair, the arguably most beautiful girl in the school couldn't help but feel a sudden wash of heat fill her face, chest and stomach.

" _Kami, he's so hot,"_ the blonde suddenly murmured while chewing on the corner of her lips.

All her months of watching and trying to make a move on Gohan had resulted in a lot of undue tension in her body. While she was definitely in love with the man, after becoming attracted to his personality she soon began noticing the physical aspects of his person as well. It was only when she caught her first glimpse of what the teenager was hiding under his clothes at the swimming pool that Erasa's opinion on him finally came full circle. By Kami he was amazing.

His broad shoulders, muscular arms, tight chest, ripped abs, strong legs, and his ass. After that moment, Erasa resolved once and for all that she had to have him. Yet in the months to follow, every time the two of them hung out with each other, Erasa had found it harder and harder to keep her desires for him in check. She'd gotten so worked up at a couple of stages that she had to retreat from their group for several minutes to 'take care' of the problem herself. But even then her fingers weren't enough. She needed more.

She needed _him_.

The pleasant sensations that were building in her sweet spots soon began generating some rather erotic and inappropriate images involving her and the attractive male in the middle, as the teen steadily moved off of her intended task. And just like Videl across from her, the blond began to fantasize.

She imagined the hunk of a Saiyan wrapping his muscular arms around her lithe body and crushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. After which the two of them would begin ripping each other's clothes away, before the man would pick her up, throw her across the table, and proceed to ravage all of her sweet spots with his mouth. Then he would roll her over and take her from behind, piercing her with his magnificent girth, a fantasy that Erasa often fantasized about whenever she was at home alone and in a bind.

It was the exact same fantasy she was playing right now and, being worked up to the point of bursting, Erasa felt like even the slightest breeze could send her into a mental frenzy. Face heating up, the girl gasped when she saw Gohan rear back and give a long, much-needed stretch, showing off his big chest, shoulders and arms in his slim-fit shirt.

Spotting a small trickle of sweat run down the corner of his temple, down his jawline and onto his neck, Erasa ran her tongue over her mouth. _"I must have him."_

Unable to keep herself contained any longer, the blonde then thought of a way to get something started. After looking the martial artist over, from his tight upper body and over the abs pressing against the tight fabric of his top, her eyes then traced down to his jeans. When she saw the slim pants hugging at his hips and waist, Erasa grinned slyly and decided to take action.

At the same time as all this was going on, Gohan, for some reason he just could not explain, was starting to feel a little bit more uncomfortable than he was before.

" _Boy. Is it getting a little hot in here or something?"_ the Saiyan thought while wiping off the bit of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.

The study session with Videl and Erasa had gotten off to a great start, but then sort of petered out a little after an hour. Now the three of them had been sitting in the same place, feeling a little tense but not enough to cause an uproar. However, in the last few minutes the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but get the distinct feeling that something was going to happen, and his body was unconsciously reacting to it.

The atmosphere around him had gotten a little tight and the temperature had increased by several degrees, which was stirring up a series of odd and strangely pleasant sensations in him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Curious as to why this was the case he then looked at the two girls sitting on either side of him to see if they were feeling the same way.

Gohan almost had to do a double-take at what he saw. Though they'd been with each other for almost an entire day, out of nowhere the girls started looking a lot more… _alluring_ than usual. Against his better judgement, he discreetly began studying both his friends with a more appreciative gaze.

Videl, his closest companion of so many years and most recently his girlfriend, had adopted a very laidback yet inadvertently seductive pose in her chair; one leg stretched out, the other propped up against the side of her desk in a seductive arch, shoulders leaning back in her seat, chest pushed out, and her white shirt tied into a knot at the front, exposing her midriff and stretched tight against her ample cleavage. Despite being extremely casual, Gohan couldn't help but let his eyes trace over her perfectly milky skin, quietly admiring her slim waist, voluptuous torso, and her long legs showcased in her high-cut, black spandex shorts. During which time he watched her do a stretch and arch her back a little more, emphasizing the fine curves of her body.

The sight of his girlfriend in such a position had Gohan swallow nervously. _"Kami, she looks amazing."_ Not wanting to get caught staring, the demi-Saiyan very reluctantly tore his eyes away from his goddess and, needing a distraction, turned his attention to Erasa.

Unlike Videl, who was lying back in her seat, Erasa was leaning forward and presented in a completely different pose. Her exquisitely long legs, accentuated by her blue jean short-shorts wrapped tight around her hips, were crossed in front of her in a very relaxed and eye-catching way, which did well in showing off one of her calves running all the way down to the floor. As his eyes glided up her smooth limbs, over her taught stomach and bellybutton, his eyes then landed on her chest, framed in her tight green tube top. While Videl definitely sported a proud bust, Erasa's outshone hers by a couple of cup sizes, and it was clear she was not afraid to show it. Her top practically left very little to the imagination.

Marveling at the perfectly round shapes of her bosom for a few seconds longer than he was intending, Gohan suddenly snapped out of his daze and moved up the blonde's long neck up to her face. _"Wow. Erasa's looking really beautiful today too…"_

After watching her nibble on the end of her pen in a rather provocative manner, a series of rather impure ideas started flickering through his head.

He imagined Videl crawling on top of him and beginning a fierce make out session, where the pair wound up grinding against one another in a display of wanton desire. He then imagined ripping her clothes off, throwing her across the desk and having his way with her right there in the middle of the library, before then pouncing on Erasa and doing the same thing to her. Flashes of their enticing forms squirming and writing delicious beneath him as he took them had Gohan's face heat up and his loins harden, as the thoughts were undeniably appealing to him. When he realized seconds later what was happening, Gohan quickly shook himself out of his daze and went back to staring down at his paper with a noticeably more flustered look in play.

" _Damn it. What's wrong with me?"_

Was it the stress and tension being created from all this studying? The boredom and desire to want to do something more proactive? Or was it his Saiyan side reacting to the pheromones in the air? The ones being emitted by both Videl and Erasa? He heard a couple times from Vegeta that Saiyans were incredibly procreative; a trait that all members of their race inherited. The prince said it had something to do with their naturally recurring Saiyan desires for strength, power and challenge. Perhaps what Gohan was feeling now was a result of a number of factors coming into play.

Boredom, sexual tension, and the fact that the two girls sitting on either side of him were looking so irresistible. This probably explained why his head was now becoming filled with such dirty images.

Wanting to remedy this situation as soon as possible, Gohan opted for a different approach. So far a lot of his problems had been solved by filling it with activity. Hence, this being the perfect occasion for that, the demi-Saiyan pulled a random research report closer to him and stuck his nose into it, trying to cram as much random facts and information as he could in an effort to drown out his string of lustful thoughts.

Not that it was doing any good. If anything his persistent studying only seemed to enhance his frustrations.

Unbeknownst to Gohan the two girls on either side of him noticed his wandering eyes and his embarrassed response. They'd felt the heat of his gaze on their skin and piercing their clothes, and it thrilled both Videl and Erasa to know that the Saiyan also wanted them. They'd spent the last few minutes toying with his head and attempting to seduce him, and it appeared their efforts were paying off.

This presented them with the perfect opportunity and they were sure as hell not going to waste it.

Deciding to take action, Erasa moved first.

"Hey, Gohan-kun," the blond chirped, startling the demi-Saiyan out of his reading when her voice filled the air.

"Y-Yeah?" The boy cursed when he realized he'd stuttered, but recovered quickly with what he hoped was a confident smile.

"I'm having a little trouble trying to connect my third body paragraph to my second one. I think it has something to do with bringing it back to my overall thesis statement. Could you go over it again for me and show me how it's done?" Erasa asked as sweetly and innocently as she could, as if there were no ulterior motives behind her request. This was made impossible by the way she edged her seat even closer to his so as to get a better look at his notes.

Videl, noticing the blonde moving dangerously close to her boyfriend, quickly realized what she was trying to do. Knowing exactly what those actions would inevitably lead to, the girl promptly intervened and spoke up.

"Same here," the tomboy said, drawing Gohan's eyes over to her. The moment she had his attention, Videl suddenly stood up and nudged herself into her boyfriend's chair so that they both ended up sharing the same seat. She grinned inwardly when she felt the Saiyan tense up at her maneuver. "Connecting each of the paragraphs in the essay has always been a bit of a problem for me. Frankly I could use a second opinion on mine." During which time she threw Erasa a challenging smirk, which drew a silent huff of frustration from her best friend.

" _Queen takes rook,"_ Videl thought triumphantly. _"Check."_

Glaring back at her friend enviously at her bold maneuver, Erasa promptly made up for lost ground by sliding her chair right next to Gohan, not only allowing him to move a little bit onto her seat but also allowing her free access to his other side.

Feeling the two girls move in closer had the demi-Saiyan's stomach start doing flip-flops, prompting him to gulp nervously as he picked his essay up and showed it to his friends. "Alright, well… let me show you how it's done." The moment he said that, he felt both Videl and Erasa shift closer to the point that not only was his girlfriend's hips and thigh pressing against his, but so was her blonde friend's.

As Gohan went on to explain the minute details of the essay, he tried to ignore the fact that both girls were pushing their chests into his arms as they craned their heads in to get a better view of his work. All the while, due to their newly established proximity, the young Saiyan of Earth was able to get a good whiff of their respective scents. From Videl, he picked up the subtle hints of apricot, while from Erasa he caught the all too present taste of strawberry. The combination of sensations nearly threw Gohan completely off topic. But the teen soldiered on, doing his best to ignore the fact that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

Videl grinned when she sensed her boyfriend's body growing hotter and his mood subtly becoming more rattled, as he was obviously doing his best to maintain ignorance to their advances. As fun as it was to see him sitting there, sweating and unable to do a damn thing about it, the raven haired girl would not be denied.

Gohan had been playing hard-to-get for long enough. Now Videl was going to _get_ what she wanted, with interest.

Soon and much to his utter relief, the young Saiyan reached the end of his explanations. "…and that's how you connect the subjects. Just remember to adjust your sentences so that it doesn't sound too repetitive. Make it flow." Gohan imagined wiping his brow at finally reaching the end of his exposition.

Unfortunately for him however, he was not going to be let off so easily.

Pretending to appear intrigued, Erasa edged a little closer. "Oh. Now I get it." She then picked up her current draft and slid it over to her crush, while simultaneously resting her right hand on his thigh. "Do you think you could have a read of mine and see if I got it right?" This time it was the blonde's turn to eye Videl cheekily.

"Huh? S-Sure, Erasa. I can take a look," Gohan chirped while taking her essay and beginning to skim over it. During which time he completely missed the sight of the blonde bombshell throwing a smirk across at Videl, who responded with a glare of her own before subtly placing her own hand against the demi-Saiyan's other leg. As he carried on reading, the pair slowly began brushing their legs up against his own and pressing their bodies even closer.

After a few seconds, the sandwiched Gohan reached the second paragraph and shifted the document over to Erasa. "Okay, now here's your problem. You see where you finished off this line of exposition and evidence? You need to be able to tie this part in with your introductory sentence by bringing it back to the original topic" Seeing Erasa nod, the boy then blushed a little when he felt the girl press her breasts into his arm and chest, causing him to lean back a bit at how close she was. "While your information and referencing is great, it's how you wrap it up that's the important part. It's what holds the entire essay together."

"Ah. I see," Erasa whispered, sounding impressed as she began stroking the teen's thigh with her hand and moving it closer and closer to his groin. "You really know your stuff, Gohan-kun."

"It comes with practice," the demi-Saiyan chuckled. "You're talking to a guy who's been writing this kind of stuff since he was four. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." His remark earned a laugh of amusement from Erasa, a response that put a warm look on the teen's face and momentarily banished his sense of nervousness. He actually became so caught up in listening to the girl laugh that he vaguely noticed the sound of the zipper on his trousers being undone.

"I bet you do," Erasa snickered, noticing out of the corner of her eye what was going on and grinning mischievously. "Got any ideas on how to make this a little bit easier?"

"Well… I have a few suggestions," Gohan replied, before his head suddenly jerked up when he felt something grab him.

Glancing down, he saw a hand had slipped into his pants and was palming his crotch through his underwear. Following the arm up to its owner, he could see Videl smiling innocently in his direction, at the same time leaning on the desk with her elbow and her chin propped in her hand. The moment Gohan's eyes fixated on her, the tomboy grinned.

"Hmm… I don't know how you do it, Gohan-kun," the raven haired girl said while her hand continued rummaging around his pants. Deciding to get a little more adventurous she then slipped it into the waistband of his underwear. "Dealing with something as _big_ as this seems so _hard_ , but you make it look so easy." She deliberately emphasized these words as her fingers curled around his hidden girth, which had her heart hammer excitedly inside her chest. _"Kai, he must be at least a foot long…"_

Videl then gave a cocky smirk to Erasa, letting the girl know that she'd gotten to him first. When she saw her best friend look back at her, she then saw the blonde reciprocate her expression and respond in kind.

The look in Erasa's eyes said 'you want to go, sister?'

Videl's on the other hand said 'come and get me, if you dare.'

Eyes wide in surprise, Gohan swallowed and threw his girlfriend a nervous smile. "Well… it can get a little hard sometimes, especially when I haven't p-practiced for a while." He then gave a low groan and gripped down on Erasa's essay when he felt Videl's hand tighten around the base of his shaft. Now becoming fully aware of everything that was going on down there, the young Saiyan was doing everything he could to maintain his composure as Erasa, whose hand had previously been stroking his thigh, had now ran up to his crotch to rub him through his pants.

"What exactly do you do when you 'practice'?" Erasa cooed, eyeing Gohan curiously when he glanced over at her. The blonde then smiled across at Videl, whom she could see was smirking back at her. "What do you think about to make it 'easier'?"

Hands trembling when he felt both girls' hands on his crux, the demi-Saiyan inhaled deeply and stuttered, "W-Well… a lot of things. I… I just stick to what I know best, start from the base, move up slowly, go back to the start, and just keep working at it until I get it right." He then gave a silent hiss when he felt Erasa also slide her hand into his pants and grip his pillar.

"Aaaand?" the blonde asked, while quietly marveling at the boy's size.

"And… whenever I work, I… always think about you two when I'm doing it," Gohan stammered, before throwing his head back with a gasp when he felt Videl and Erasa stroke him even harder.

It was now becoming glaringly obvious that their talk of studying had transformed into not-so-subtle pillow talk, which helped in feeding encouragement to the two girls on either side of him.

Despite how crowded it was becoming inside his shorts, the girls were persistent, and continued massaging and coaxing the Saiyan hero to full length.

A giggle left Videl when she heard Gohan's admission loud and clear. "Aww… I'm so flattered to hear how much we 'inspire' you, Gohan-kun." She then glanced across at her blonde classmate. "You feel the same way, don't you E?"

"Yeah. He's such a sweet guy," Erasa replied, her hand blindly venturing up his length and past Videl's hand. Vaguely noticing her fingers couldn't wrap completely around him, the blonde licked her lips hungrily. "Maybe we should find a way to pay him back for all the help he's giving us. What do you think?"

Videl giggled, "Maybe." Seeing Gohan glance across at her through a half-lidded gaze, Videl then placed her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture, before then helping Erasa free the teen from his confines. When they both looked down at the prize they'd managed to fish out, their breaths momentarily hitched in their throats when they saw how large and thick he actually was. The raven haired girl grinned lecherously at her boyfriend and, taking advantage of his silence, slid her essay over to him. "But first, why don't you check my work… and tell me if I'm doing alright."

When Gohan looked his girlfriend in the eyes, wondering if she was seriously going to go through with this with Erasa, he quickly saw the certainty and lust burning brightly in her sapphire blues. After glancing across at Erasa and seeing the same look of approval reflected in her face, the demi-Saiyan turned back to Videl and gave a stiff nod of understanding.

Barely able to sit up straight as he felt Videl and Erasa's hands begin firmly stroking his shaft from base to head in unison, Gohan nervously picked up his girlfriend's document and cleared his throat. "W-Well…" Skimming over the first couple of sentences, the teen took a few deep breaths and spoke. "Just like Erasa's, your introductory is flawless. But while she seems to be w-working a little more closely to the root of the issue, you seem to be just scratching the surface."

"Really?" Videl asked, her tone dripping with lust as she moved her hand lower and gripped him harder, drawing a low groan from Gohan as she vigorously massaged his base. "Well then, what about when I keep going?"

"Y-Your… kami… your work picks up in the next stage and there, ohh… there is a lot more going on. It's incredible," Gohan managed to breathe out as he felt Videl begin working him harder and faster, her motions along his shaft matching Erasa's ministrations over his upper length and head. "A lot more seems to be happening…"

"Hmm. I bet," the blonde whispered, before suddenly picking up her pen and deliberately dropping it on the floor. "Oops. Hang on. Let me just get that." Without even breaking contact with Gohan, Erasa ducked down underneath the desk.

About a second after seeing the blonde disappear, the demi-Saiyan's eyes nearly bugged out when he suddenly felt a warm and moist sensation slither over his loins. This feeling soon enveloped his shaft entirely moments later and, as the heat started to trickle down, Gohan knew instantly what was happening. He didn't even need to look to see that Erasa had taken the head of his cock into her mouth and had started to suck on him, bobbing her head in time with Videl's hand movements.

Noticing what was now going on down below, a mischievous smirk crossed Videl's lips. Placing her other hand against Gohan's face, she turned him towards her. "It seems like Erasa's gotten a little bit lost. I'll go down and see if I can help her out." Planting a deep and passionate kiss on her boyfriend's mouth, the girl with pigtails then slid under the table and quickly joined her blonde haired partner in her activity.

Gripping the edge of his desk and gasping silently, Gohan did his very best to try and keep his noises to a minimum. Since they were in the middle of the school's library, one of the many places in the world where the act of silence was actively enforced by a number of different people, he had to make sure that this situation carried on unnoticed. But damn it, did it feel good.

The feeling of Erasa's mouth wrap around his cock was the most exquisite thing he'd ever experienced in his entire life. This sensation only seemed to intensify when he felt Videl join her and soon he had both girls lavishing attention on his extremity with determination and focus.

The two of them worked in tandem. While Erasa sucked on the top half of his cock, his girlfriend balanced the base of his phallus with her hands, massaging it and simultaneously licking along his shaft. After several seconds the pair would switch places, alternating between short and long strokes, while being sure to attack all of the demi-Saiyan's weak spots. On the third time they changed around, Gohan had to keep a loud moan from escaping his throat when he felt Videl grip his base and go down on him as deep as she dared, taking half of his manhood down her throat.

After looking around the library to make sure nobody was nearby or watching, Gohan then peered down through a half-lidded gaze and, seeing Videl bobbing her head up and down on him under the desk, groaned in a quiet voice. "Ohhh, Kami. Suck it, Videl… th-that feels so good."

Peering up at him with her mouth still stretched around his girth, the raven haired girl flashed him a look and quickened her pace, at the same time Erasa glanced up at her crush with a grin. "Mmm, you're so big, Gohan? Do you like it? Do you like it when Videl sucks your cock?"

"Y-Yes… yes, I really do."

"Do you like it when I suck it as well?" Erasa asked in a sly voice.

"Kami, yes," Gohan whispered breathlessly.

Giggling, Erasa then switched places with Videl and had her next turn. Gohan nearly let his voice out when he felt the blonde take most of his length into her mouth, before watching the sexy seductress begin bobbing her head up and down on his member at a vigorous speed. The sound of her sucking was muffled, but that didn't make the sight any less erotic.

Finding amusement in the tense faces Gohan was making, Videl also leered up at her boyfriend, helping Erasa balance his immense girth with one hand at his base while the blonde pumped his middle. "You taste so good. I can't wait for you to put this inside me and fuck my brains out."

Getting seriously turned on by his girlfriend's words, Gohan could do nothing except grip the desk and his chair for extra purchase as Erasa began going deeper on him. "Uuuuhh, m-me neither. You girls are so hot."

"Do you want us to stop?" Videl asked quietly with a teasing grin.

"N-No. Please, keep going," Gohan replied, gasping when he felt the girls change over again. Becoming a little more daring in her ventures, Videl loosened herself up, increased her speed, and began taking in as much of her boyfriend as she could. The feelings she was stirring in him were intoxicating and the teen couldn't help but buck his hips into her orifice every time she plunged down.

But he kept his movements to a minimal, as he did not want to draw any attention to himself.

Seeing Gohan was getting closer to what she suspected was a climax, Erasa quietly and with one quick tug pulled her cotton top up and over her breasts. Mesmerized by the sight of her chest, the Saiyan didn't dare look away as he watched the girl knead her cleavage with one hand while working his shaft with the other.

"Mm, I know you want me, Gohan-kun," Erasa whispered, replacing Videl and taking over her hard work.

For the next several minutes Gohan sat in the silence of the library, doing his best to keep his noise levels as close to zero decibels as he could. Though he tried to keep an extra eye on his surroundings, the pleasure shooting through him right now was so intense that he was barely able to keep a clear head or a still body. When Erasa and Videl began sucking on the head of his cock at the same time, the stimulation was so great that the demi-Saiyan barely even heard the sound of approaching footfalls until a familiar voice speak up.

"Yo, Gohan."

Freaking out, the teen sat bolt upright and swiftly picked up a random book, at the same time peering over the wall of the desk cubicle to see his best friends Sharpener, Tai and their girlfriends Saya and Akeno standing there, side-by-side and with their respective partners.

Trying to act as normal as possible, the Saiyan gave a shaky grin and leaned forward, "H-Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing man. We were just on our way out and wanted to pop in and see how you were doing," Tai, the brown haired soccer player spoke up while wrapping his arm around the orange haired, anthropomorphic cat standing next to him that was his girlfriend.

"The four of us were going to head down to the _Radio Shack_ on Birch Street," the human-leopard girl in the jeans and halter top said, her spotted tail swishing about behind her. "Seeing as how it's the end of the week, we were wondering if you, Videl and Erasa wanted to join us."

"I still owe Erasa two wins to make up for the three times she beat me," the red-headed, jersey wearing Saya said while folding her arms over her chest.

It was this statement from his girlfriend that then had Sharpener's expression switch from casual to confused, "By the way, where are those two girls? They around here somewhere?"

"Oh?" Gohan balked, subtly covering his cheek with his hand in a thoughtful, nonchalant gesture to take a couple deep breaths. At the same time his other hand tightened around the pen he'd managed to grab. "Th-They just went out to the bathroom a couple minutes ago. They should be back in a little while." He had to reframe from making any tense facial expressions when he felt Videl and Erasa's mouths suck a little harder, as the two girls under the desk continued their lewd activity.

Completely unaware of what was going on, Akeno then smiled, "Think you guys will be out of here in time to join us?"

"Ah, I just remembered," Gohan said while snapping his fingers in disappointment, "Videl and Erasa wanted to go see that new western-adventure movie tonight after we finished our study session here, and I promised I would go with them." A momentary lurch in his shoulders didn't break his pace at all.

"Ah, I see," Akeno chirped.

"You dog, you," Tai chuckled while sharing a grin with the demi-Saiyan, who was doing his best to keep his face as straight and casual as possible. "Not only are you courting Videl, but you're going after her best friend too?"

"I guess having one girlfriend isn't enough for this sack of love muscles," Sharpener remarked while reaching over to give Gohan a fist-bump. He had to wait an extra moment for the Saiyan to clumsily steady himself before reaching over to tap the man's knuckles in a gesture of respect and brotherhood.

"You do know Erasa is totally into you too, right?" Saya asked, giving the raven haired Saiyan a head shake while resting her hand on her hip.

"Y-You don't say?" Gohan asked while leaning on his desk and subtly brushing some sweat from his brow. Drumming his fingers against the table, the boy then shrugged a second later, "Hm. Maybe I should talk to her about it the next time we're on our own."

"Make sure you don't come on too strong, okay. You guys are my best friends and the last thing I want to see is you guys fighting with each other," Saya informed, at the same time giving the teen a stern look.

"Don't worry. I don't want that happening either," the Saiyan replied calmly.

It was then Sharpener noticed something off about his classmate's face and raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, Gohan. Are you feeling alright, buddy?"

Blinking momentarily, Gohan straightened up… or did his best to anyway. "Huh? Y-Yeah. Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess you're just looking a little hot or something," the blond continued, a point that was soon acknowledged by the other three standing nearby.

Akeno nodded in agreement after squinting at the half-Saiyan sitting on the other side of the cubicle. "Yeah. Your face is all red."

"I… I guess it must be getting a little warm in this part of the library," Gohan commented while gesturing around him. "Since we've been in here for a little over an hour I think we just didn't- _hand_ -notice it!" the teen explained, his voice hitching and trailing off mid-sentence when he felt one of the girls below cup his balls.

Saya raised an eyebrow at Gohan's odd addition to his sentence, "Hand?"

"Ah, sorry," the Saiyan said with a wave, at the same time laughing off his reaction and placing his fingers to his forehead. "I've been studying over a hundred different topics today. I guess I'm just a little bit tired. Can't wait to get out of here."

"Well…" Tai shrugged before smiling at his friend, "Just be sure to let Videl and Erasa know we dropped by." He said while leading Akeno across the carpet and out of the study area.

The leopard girl waved at her Saiyan friend as she and her boyfriend slowly departed from the library, "Hope you guys have fun tonight."

"Th-Thanks Akeno-cha-aaah!" Gohan said before lurching forward with a yelp mid-finish.

Sharpener raised an eyebrow at the demi-Saiyan leaning against the desk. "Are you sure you're okay man?"

"Y-Yep," the Saiyan hissed, before then throwing the man a grin. "Just got a cramp in my leg. Have to-aahhh… s-stretch it out for a second." He then reached down and began 'rubbing' his offending appendage.

Nodding in understanding, Sharpener then threw the kid a grin, "Don't work too hard, yeah?"

"Yeah, bro. No problem," Gohan responded, giving the jock a friendly salute as he closely followed Tai and Akeno out of the room.

Saya however, lingering behind for a moment, stared at the Saiyan for a moment before, after glancing him over, then shot him a sly smile. She then winked at the teen sitting awkwardly behind the desk, "Make sure to give Videl and Erasa a good time." Upon seeing the stunned look that came over Gohan's expression, the still grinning red-head ambled after her boyfriend and joined him at the door.

Upon seeing his friends leave, the silent Gohan then leaned back in his chair and gave a gasp. Quickly falling back into the routine of trying to keep the situation under wraps, the demi-Saiyan then peered down to see Videl remove herself from his member, and both she and Erasa leer up at him.

Panting, the spiky haired Saiyan frowned immaturely. "Come on, girls. Do you want to get caught?"

Erasa giggled, "No."

"Doesn't the idea of getting caught excite you?" Videl asked while continuing to massage her man with firm, persistent strokes.

Pausing for a moment, the dazed and pleasure-driven Saiyan considered his position, before then cracking a very Saiyan smile, "Y-Yeah. Kind of."

"Ohh, we can tell," Erasa chirped, before plunging back down on the young man and taking as much of his tool into her mouth as she could. Upon which she then began bobbing her head up and down on him with intensity. "Mmm…"

This act quickly got the ball rolling again as Gohan gritted his teeth and threw his head back to suppress a moan. He gripped the seat tightly with both hands when Videl and Erasa proceeded to work him together again, concentrating not on just taking him in, but also giving attention to his base, the twins, and everything in between. Considering he was so big, not only was it a good practice for them as first timers, there was also plenty for them to experiment with. Coaxing as many different sounds from their man while in a public place was one of those things.

Several more minutes passed and, as it soon became apparent to the two girls under the desk, Gohan was finally about to reach his limit. From the way his body was shaking and manhood twitching, it wouldn't be long till he blew.

"Oh kami, I… I can't anymore…gaahh," the demi-Saiyan groaned, his breathing coming out in short, sharp inhales and exhales.

Upon hearing this, Videl's sucking and head motions increased, with Erasa assisting her with her own mouth. Several seconds later, unable to take the pressure anymore, Gohan threw his head back and gave a loud moan that he suppressed, at the same time his seed exploded free.

Caught by surprise, Videl tried to swallow as much as she was able, before pulling her head free and allowing the rest of her boyfriend's load to spurt out. Feeling the teen's cum splatter on their faces, Erasa was quick to intervene and enveloped the Saiyan's cock with her mouth, drinking up the remainder of his fluids. Once his dick stopped pulsing and he'd finished firing, the blonde continued bobbing her head up and down, moaning as her tongue collected Gohan's flavor and savored it, before withdrawing moments later.

Panting after literally digging his fingers into the cushion of his seat, an utterly overwhelmed and red-faced Gohan glanced down. There, he saw Videl and Erasa cleaning themselves off.

"You've got some on your lips, V," the blonde chirped, bringing the girl's face towards hers and grinning. "Here. I'll get it." She then dipped in and captured her best friend's lips with hers, hearing Videl give a quiet squeak of surprise before the tomboy eventually returned the favor.

After their tongues danced around momentarily, Videl then pulled away with a smirk. "You're such a tease."

"So are you, girlfriend," Erasa retorted, not even bothering to hide the pleasure she received from their joint venture.

Once all that was said and done, the two young women then turned their attention back to Gohan and, resting their arms upon his thighs, smiled warmly up at him.

"So Gohan-kun," Videl said in a quiet, sultry voice as she crept up her boyfriend's body and to his chest, her eyes burning with love and desire. "Do you want to continue studying… or do you want to find a hotel?"

She was quickly joined by a still topless Erasa, who also clambered up the man's body to straddle his leg, "Personally I think my place would be better."

Slowly recovering from the waves of pleasure that'd rocked his body and feeling his brain finally come around from his mind-blowing climax, Gohan took a moment to look between the two sexy vixens that were his classmates. With his Saiyan-side ignited thanks to their combination of actions, it didn't take long for the young man to reach a decision. Since both girls were straddling his body and gazing at him with clear expressions of want and lust, there wasn't a man in the world capable of resisting, even him.

Banishing his exhaustion and inhaling deeply, Gohan smirked, "Sure."

Now at this point I would like to tell you what happened afterwards. I would like to tell you that after exiting the library the three of them went back to Erasa's place, a journey that was filled with all sorts of chasing, petting and good-natured teasing. I would also like to tell you that after making it through the front door of the apartment, the three young adults immediately leapt at each other and left a trail of clothes all the way up to the bedroom, where they proceeded to make love to one another for the entire night.

But that's a story for another time.

 _ **END**_


End file.
